


Oblivious

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [38]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bobby is a dad, Boys In Love, Firefam Feels, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Prompt: Buck and Eddie have been dating for the past few years and assumed the team and others knew. The day after Eddie proposes to Buck, he wears the ring to work. The team makes comments on how Buck wouldn't get any girls if he wore the ring and asking if it was some sort of purity thing. Buck and Eddie get really confused and explain their relationship to the team and the only person who knew about it was them, Chris, and Carla even though they've filled out the papers and act like a couple.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 6
Kudos: 519
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Oblivious

Eddie ran his thumb over the ring on Buck’s finger. Buck was half awake, hand resting on Eddie’s chest. 

“Good morning,” Eddie whispered.

“Good morning, fiance,” Buck grinned.

“I like the sound of that.”

“Me too.”

“As much as I wish we could lay in bed and cuddle, we have to go to work.”

Buck leaned up to kiss him and rolled out of the bed.

“You get Chris up, I’ll pack his lunch,” Buck dug around in the dresser for one of his work shirts and pulled his pants out of the closet.

Eddie rolled out of bed and went across the hall to Chris’ room. His son was already awake, sitting on the edge of his bed, legs dangling.

“Good morning kiddo.”

“Morning dad.”

“Let’s get you showered and dressed alright kiddo.”

Eddie helped him into the shower and supervised as he washed his body, and helped him get all the shampoo out of his hair.

“You get yourself dressed and go downstairs, Buck has your lunch packed.”

“Okay daddy.”

Eddie took a quick shower and got dressed for work. He could hear his boys laughing downstairs and he laughed as he took them two at a time. Buck had toast and scrambled eggs waiting for him with his coffee.

“God I want to marry you,” he said, kissing his head.

“You already are,” Buck flashed his ring.

“Bucky does that mean you’re going to be my dad?”

“Yeah buddy. After your daddy and I get married, I’m going to adopt you so that I’m really your dad.”

“So do I call you dad?”

“You can call me whatever you want buddy. You can keep calling me Buck or you can call me whatever you come up with.”

Christopher thought about it for a minute then nodded, “Papa. I can’t have two dads because that’s confusing so you’re Papa.”

“Okay kiddo. Whatever you want.”

Eddie hated to interrupt the moment between his boys but they were going to be late.

“C’mon Christopher, you’ve got to go to school.”

Eddie swung him off the bar stool and into his arms.

“Buck grab his backpack please.”

“I got it.”

“C’mon big man,” Eddie helped him into the truck and buckled his seat belt.

Buck climbed into the passenger seat and Eddie started the truck. They dropped Chris off at school with kisses and hugs, and headed to the station.

“What do you think they’re going to say?” Eddie asked, running his thumb over the band.

“I don’t know. I think Bobby will be happy, the rest of them will probably be pissed we didn’t tell them.”

“Have you told Maddie yet?”

“Shit. I knew I forgot something.”

“You forgot to tell your sister?”

“It kinda slipped my mind. I was so happy and then we got a little distracted.”

Eddie slapped Buck’s arm.

“I’ll call her later and tell her if Chimney doesn’t beat me to it.”

Eddie parked his truck in front of the station and they climbed out. Eddie gave his hand one last squeeze before they walked inside.

“Diaz, Buckley, you’re late.”

“Sorry cap, long morning,” Buck called.

“Get started on your chores before the bell goes off.”

“Hey cap,” Buck said. “Before we do that, can we get everyone upstairs? I have some news.”

“Sure kid.”

Once the crew was gathered in the loft, Buck and Eddie sat next to each other on the couch, shoulders pressed together. 

Hen noticed the ring on the younger’s finger.

“Buckaroo you’re not going to get any girls wearing a ring like that.”

“Well that’s kinda what the announcement was.”

Eddie reached down to take Buck’s hand.

“Oh my God it’s happening,” Chim whispered to Hen.

“I don’t want to make a big speech or anything so I’m just gonna say it. Eddie and I are engaged.”

“Engaged?” Hen shouted.

“I think you skipped a step Buckaroo,” Chim said.

“What step?”

“Dating Buck,” Bobby said calmly. “You’re usually supposed to date before you get married.”

“What are you talking about? We’ve been together for two years,” Eddie wrinkled his brow in confusion.

“What?” Hen and Chimney shrieked in unison.

“You seriously didn’t know? What did you think?” Buck asked.

“We thought you were just really good friends who were oblivious about their feelings for each other,” Hen said.

“Okay, I know we avoid pda at work,” Eddie said. “But I’m pretty sure I’ve kissed him on the head after some calls and I know you’ve seen us holding hands.”

“Again, we just thought you were comfortable with affection.”

“We come to work in the same car half the time,” Buck was stunned.

“We thought you moved in with Eddie to save money,” Chim said. “You know that loft you were living in was kinda expensive for one person on an LAFD salary.”

“No, I moved in because we were dating. I’ve been coparenting his son basically since we met. What about that?”

“Best friend helping out a single father.”

“So you thought we were oblivious, when you’ve been the oblivious ones the entire time.”

“Bobby, we sent you the HR paperwork,” Eddie said.

“Eddie, anything for HR that comes across my desk goes straight to them. I don’t read it.”

Eddie dropped his head into his hands as Buck fell into a fit of giggles.

“I can’t believe this. It’s not like it was a secret.”

“Well you did a damn good job of hiding something that wasn’t a secret. I can’t believe Maddie didn’t tell me.”

“Yeah, I uh, kinda forgot to tell her.”

“You’re dead.”

“Yeah I know.”

Their conversation was interrupted by the bell.

“Well Buckley, Diaz congratulations. Now let’s get to work.”


End file.
